Hetalia meets Facebook
by Nimue Nightingale
Summary: My friends and I decided to create Facebook profiles for Hetalia characters...this...this is the result. : Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

So my friends and I were inspired by another fanfic that put the Hetalia characters on Facebook and we decided to actually get Facebook accounts and do it. This is the result.  
We do not own Hetalia

People:  
Prussia and Romano ~ The Wild Thing That Was (There are periods between the letters but for some reason, Fanfiction. net wouldn't let me save it that way)  
France and Hungary ~ Nimue Nightingale  
Germany ~Duitsu95  
England and Japan ~ Art Murder  
America and Greece ~ Corie (Unknown screen name)

There is also more of this under The Wild Thing That Was. Her version of this is called "Hetalia Facebook Crack." She has some of the classic lines in there :)

* * *

**Francis Bonnefoy**: Nobody tell Prussia what happened last night  
_Yesterday at 9:02 PM - Like_  
_Arthur Kirkland and Heracles Kapusi like this_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: GO TO HELL  
_Yesterday at 9:08pm · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Hon hon hon. I think we both already did.  
_Yesterday at 9:14pm · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** I wish I didn't remember T_T  
_Yesterday at 9:19pm · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** England, you were there? Oh...oui...I remember...hm...hon. hon. Hon  
_Yesterday at 10:04pm · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Arthur Kirkland **Ugh America, I can't find any good tea while I'm staying in your country. All you have is the bloody cheap shit._  
4 hours ago __via Text Message __ · Comment · Like_

_

* * *

_

((So you guys understand. There is some type of storyline here...We are practically having World War Three through facebook pokes so I'll put those posts on here))

**Arthur Kirkland** I DECLARE A POKE WAR. EVERY NATION FOR THEMSELF  
_12 hours ago via Text Message • Comment • Like_  
_Gilburt Beilschmidt and Francis Bonnefoy like this._

**Francis Bonnefoy**: This is a war I can accept! Anyone allying with me?  
_12 hours ago • Like_

**Gilburt Beilschmidt** I accept too! Bring it on D  
_12 hours ago • Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Prussia! Will you ally with me?  
_12 hours ago • Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** NO ALLIES FRANCE.  
_12 hours ago • Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** :(  
_12 hours ago • Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** You're just mad because you can't win a silly poke war by yourself.  
_12 hours ago • Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** -LE GASP!- Oui! I can!  
_12 hours ago • Like_

**Gilburt Beilschmidt** I will dominate you all.  
_12 hours ago • Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** Prussia, that's disturbing. And no you can't Francis. I'm winning.  
_12 hours ago • Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** I began this poke war!  
_12 hours ago • Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** Just because you start a war doesn't mean you win one!  
_12 hours ago • Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Non. It means you get a head start!  
_12 hours ago • Like_

_

* * *

_

**Arthur Kirkland** Francis Bonnefoy, I will not lose this poke war!  
_12 hours ago via Text Message • Comment • Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Oui! You will!  
_11 hours ago • Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Aussi, if you lose...you have to marry me.  
_11 hours ago • Like_

_

* * *

_

**Alfred Jones** I am proud to say that I LOVE YOU Arthur Kirkland YOU BETTER KNOW THIS!  
_Yesterday at 8:29pm · Comment · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** -facepalm-  
YOU BLOODY TWAT WE WERE KEEPING THAT A SECRET.  
_Yesterday at 8:27pm · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** I KNEW IT  
_Yesterday at 8:34pm · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Hon hon hon.  
_Yesterday at 8:36pm · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** Heh heh... Alfred and Arthur sitting in a tree~  
_Yesterday at 8:38pm · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
_Yesterday at 8:39pm · Like_

**Alfred Jones** FRANCIS, GILBERT IS IN YOUR ROOM GO PLEASURE HIM!  
_Yesterday at 8:40pm · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** Wait...wut? D:  
_Yesterday at 8:40pm · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Hmmm. I don't see him. Is he playing Hide-and-Seek? Hon hon hon  
_Yesterday at 8:40pm · Like_

**Alfred Jones** No you're not and Francis is still looking for you in his room, better come out of that closet.  
_Yesterday at 8:46pm · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Prussia, where are you?  
_Yesterday at 8:46pm · Like · Alfred Jones likes this_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** WHO SAYS I'm IN THE CLOSET!  
_Yesterday at 8:52pm · Like · Francis Bonnefoy likes this_

**Francis Bonnefoy** So, you're out of the closet? XD  
_Yesterday at 8:52pm · Like · Arthur Kirkland likes this_

_

* * *

_

**Arthur Kirkland** The fairies aren't as plentiful tonight. They're probably all scared because- Nevermind.  
_Yesterday at 9:53pm via Text Message · Comment · Like · Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt like this._

_

* * *

_**Heracles Karpusi** Just got back from running in the Olympics and got a new cat!  
_Yesterday at 9:17pm · Comment · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** I win so much  
_about an hour ago via Mobile Web · Comment · Like_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** Go fuck yourself.  
_50 minutes ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** gladly xD  
_50 minutes ago · Like_

**Elizabeta Héderváry **-Hits with frying pan- Take that you narcissistic freaking parasite!  
_49 minutes ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** OUCH! THAT'S FOUR TIMES IN ONE DAY!  
_41 minutes ago · Like_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** No, five :)  
_41 minutes ago · Like_

_

* * *

_**That's about it for now. I am going to have more up. Once again, if you want more of us, check out ****_The Wild Thing That Was_****'s story. She has the funniest stuff of us. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Annnnd, it is chapter two!

Here is our wonderful cast on Facebook:  
Prussia/ Romano - The . Wild. Thing. That. Was. (without space)  
France/Hungary- Nimue Nightingale  
Greece/ America - Corie (does not have a pen name)  
Japan/England- Art Murder  
Germany- duitsu95

Note: Some of this was taken from The. Wild. Thing. That. Was. 's fanfic of this. This is because she is not continuing to write the Facebook chapters on her account. Only I am right now. Yes, I do have her permission for some of the stuff from her fanfic. All of us wrote this, though -pokes the names-.

So enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

**Ludwig Doitsu** its been a good night  
_Sunday at 6:54pm · Comment · Like·  
Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt like this_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** With italy?  
_Sunday at 7:19pm · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Avec moi? ;P  
_Sunday at 7:27pm · Like  
(Translation: With me)_

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland ** Alfred, my "theme song" is not Dinosaur by Kesha, so stop saying it is. I'm not that old, you insuferable git.  
_Sunday at 11:34am via Text Message · Comment · Like·  
Elizabeta Héderváry, Ludwig Doitsu and Gilbert Beilschmidt like this._

_

* * *

_  
**Arthur Kirkland** Some of this fanart of us is really odd. Is that one of me and America kis- Oh my. O.O  
_October 23 at 9:10pm via Text Message · Comment · Like_  
_Ludwig Doitsu and Elizabeta Héderváry like this._

**Elizabeta Héderváry** Send it to me!  
_October 23 at 9:18pm · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** What, why?  
_October 23 at 9:22pm · Like_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** =)  
_October 23 at 9:23pm · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** ...O.O  
_October 23 at 9:24pm · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** I'm bored. I think I'm going to go to West's house while he's sleeping and stick his hand in warm water.  
_Sunday at 2:48pm via Mobile Web · Comment · Like_  
_Arthur Kirkland likes thi_s

**Elizabeta Héderváry** -_-. I'm going to tell him.  
_Sunday at 3:22pm · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** Oh come on, you'll ruin the fun. D:  
_Sunday at 3:25pm · Like_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** Exactly. Either you back off, I tell him or I'll be waiting for you with a frying pan. Your choice.  
_Sunday at 3:30pm · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** I can avoid your frying pan with my awesomeness...  
_Sunday at 3:32pm · Like_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** Really? You never have succeeded.  
_Sunday at 3:32pm · Like_

**Ludwig Doitsu** GILBERT!  
_Sunday at 3:33pm · Like _

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** Hmmm good poi- oh hey West. :D  
_Sunday at 3:35pm · Like_

* * *

**Elizabeta Héderváry** Whoever Prussia is fucking tonight, hit him with a frying pan for me :)  
_Monday at 7:12pm · Comment · Like _  
_Ludwig Doitsu likes this._

_

* * *

_  
**Gilbert Beilschmidt** GOOD MORNING FACEHOOKERS!  
_Monday at 7:07am via Mobile Web · Comment · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt ** Thinks Hungary should lay off with the frying pan.  
_Sunday at 4:48pm via Mobile Web · Comment · Like ·_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** No...  
_Sunday at 4:49pm · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** WELL IT HURTS!  
_Sunday at 4:50pm · Like_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** Good!  
_Sunday at 4:51pm · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** STUPID WHORE DD  
_Sunday at 4:52pm · Like_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** Oh! Did you just say that? I'll give you a two minute head start before I mince you!  
_Sunday at 4:53pm · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** HA! You can't catch me. You don't even know where I am.  
_Sunday at 4:53pm · Like_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** -_-. You think way too much of yourself, you albino chipmunk.  
_Sunday at 4:54pm · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** Chipmunk! Who says I'm a chipmunk, you cow!  
_Sunday at 4:55pm · Like_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** Cow? I see you Prussia. =) I'm going to get you.  
_Sunday at 4:56pm · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** No you don't. where am I then?  
_Sunday at 4:58pm · Like_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** =) There. You can't see me. Are you getting nervous yet?  
_Sunday at 4:59pm · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** No! You still have no proof that you see me. "You're there" doesn't answer anything. (/smirks)  
_Sunday at 5:02pm · Like_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** -Hits with frying pan- =)  
_Sunday at 5:03pm · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** FFFFUCK! Okay! Okay! That's proof!  
_Sunday at 5:04pm · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Ludwig Doitsu** I want fudge  
_20 hours ago · Comment · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** I could make you some Germany, there's a really good recipe in the cook book I wrote.  
_20 hours ago · Like_

**Ludwig Doitsu** NO! I mean no thank you Arthur, I can get some (from someone who can cook)  
_20 hours ago · Like_

_

* * *

_  
**Ludwig Doitsu ** Hypothetically...You and I wake up in jail together... using only FOUR words, what would you say to me? (NOTE: if you comment, you gotta copy and paste this in your status - fair is fair - play along)  
_Monday at 3:40pm · Comment · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** WHY'M I WITH YOU? (yes why'm is a word.)  
_Monday at 3:41pm · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!  
_Monday at 3:41pm · Like_

**Lovino Vargas** You stupid potato bastard...  
_Monday at 3:59pm · Like _

**Francis Bonnefoy** Hon hon hon hon  
_Monday at 4:57pm · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Hypothetically...You and I wake up in jail together... using only FOUR words, what would you say to me? (NOTE: if you comment, you gotta copy and paste this in your status - fair is fair - play along)  
_Monday at 5:12pm · Comment · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** Notice how no one has answered this because no one would ever wake up in jail with you because no one likes you, bloody frog.  
_Monday at 8:26pm · Like_

_

* * *

_**  
Arthur Kirkland** I have a major headache. I blame France.  
_11 hours ago via Text Message · Comment · Like_  
_Lovino Vargas and Francis Bonnefoy like this_

_

* * *

_  
**Kiku Honda** Really needs salted salmon.  
_Monday at 8:51pm · Comment · Like_

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland** I plan on going to the pub soon, because I didn't go last night and it's been a long day. Gilbert, you up to it? No, Francis you can't come._  
40 minutes ago via Text Message · Comment · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** I'm already here!_  
19 minutes ago · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** I'll meet you there, then._  
18 minutes ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** awesome!_  
19 minutes ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Hon hon hon. I am there too, but you will never see me.._  
18 minutes ago · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** Well as long as I don't have to see your stupid french face I'm fine._  
18 minutes ago · Like  
_

**Francis Bonnefoy** SACRE-BLEU! LOOK OVER AT THE WINDOW? HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW, CATERPILLAR FACE?  
_13 minutes ago · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** -stands up and points at you- FUCK OFF, FRANCE. THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY BLOODY EYEBROWS._  
12 minutes ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy **-Grabs a pair of magical tweezers out of pocket and begins chasing England- I AM GOING TO GET YOU, MON LAPIN!_  
12 minutes ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** Ha ha ha, win xDDD_  
11 minutes ago · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** ...T_T_  
10 minutes ago · Like_

* * *

**Ludwig - Gilbert **I think I'm going to start drinking again, but don't tell anyone.

**Gilbert - Ludwig **IT'S ABOUT TIME!

**Ludwig - Gilbert **Remember not to say a word. Especially to Japan.

* * *

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** WEST IS DRINKING AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_  
13 minutes ago · Comment · Arthur Kirkland likes this_

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **Gah! You weren't supposed to say anything!_  
12 minutes ago · Comment · like_

**Kiku Honda**_ D:  
312 minutes ago · Comment · like_

_

* * *

_

**Ludwig Doitsu** I am not dinking! No matter what Gilbert says!_  
13 minutes ago · Comment · Like_

**Elizabeta Héderváry** What the hell is dinking?_  
5 minutes ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** xDDDDD WEST FAILS_  
2 minutes ago · Like_

_

* * *

_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** I've decided that I want france.  
_11 hours ago via Mobile Web · Comment · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** D: WHAT?  
_11 hours ago · Like_

**Arthur Kirkland** Oh wait, do you mean you want to take over France?  
_11 hours ago · Like_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** Nope, I want to date him.  
_11 hours ago · Like_

**Francis Bonnefoy** Hon hon hon. Oui oui.  
_11 hours ago · Like_


End file.
